(1) Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting cap for a container and a method for capping a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mounting cap having an extended sleeve for improving the appearance of a capped container and a method for securing such a mounting cap to a container.
(2) Discussion Of The Prior Art
Mounting caps for containers of the type having a neck terminating in a flange and aperture through which the container contents are dispensed are known. The conventional mounting caps have sleeves that are crimped or otherwise fixed to the flange of the container. These conventional sleeves terminate at the flange and leave the neck of the container exposed. Such a conventional cap emphasizes the neck, the lip of the flange, and the junction between them, thereby detracting from the aesthetic appeal of the capped container.
It is known to use these conventional caps with an additional metal collar that fits over the cap adjacent to and coaxial with the sleeve. This metal collar extends from the top of the cap to a region adjacent the shoulder, thereby shielding from view the neck, the lip of the flange, and the junction therebetween. However, this metal collar increases the cost for parts and assembly time. There are also problems associated with properly fitting the metal collar over the mounting cap.
A typical container may have extending from its aperture a pump that terminates in an actuator button. The sleeve of a conventional mounting cap terminates at the flange and leaves the pump shaft exposed to view. This arrangement further detracts from the container appearance.